It has become popular in recent years for groups of people to "adopt-a-road" and to periodically collect the trash which has accumulated in the ditches of the particular road. Heretofore, a person would walk along the ditch of the road and would carry a plastic garbage bag in one hand and place the trash or litter in the bag with his or her other hand. Such a task is made even more difficult by the fact that the bag does not remain open and is difficult to handle in the wind. Further, when the garbage bag is placed on the ground, the litter tends to spill therefrom. Yet another disadvantage of the conventional method of collecting trash is that there is no means to segregate recyclable items from the non-recyclable items.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved bag holder which may be used for the collection of trash, pine cones, fruit, household waste, etc.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved bag holder which permits the installation of a single garbage bag thereon or which permits the installation of two or more garbage bags thereon to permit the segregation of trash from recyclable items.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable bag holder which accommodates persons of different heights
Still another object of the invention is provide a portable bag holder which maintains the ends of the bag or bags in an open position to facilitate the placement of trash or other materials therein.
Yet another object of the invention is provide a bag holder which prevents trash from blowing or flowing from the bag when the bag is in use or placed on the ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a safe and easy means for removing items impaled on a nail stick.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable bag holder which maintains the bag or bags in an open position so as to speed the collection process.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable bag holder which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.